FIRST SIGHT
by OtomeOtakuLover
Summary: After Anna finally persuaded Elsa to come back to Arendelle, everything was once again normal. That is, until a shocking lost piece of Elsa's childhood memory decided to show up again...Jack Frost. [Jack x Elsa...JELSA! A romantic cross-over between two awesome Disney animations, 'Frozen' and 'Rise of The Guardians'... Will these two cool off on each other?] (SAD disclaimer! D:)


**Heeey, guys~! It's MEH again! Did'ja miss me? Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm a HUGE Jelsa shipper! They're the newest type of perfect FROSTBITE, LOL! ...Also, I'm not quite used to writing cross-overs so this is my first time. So I would be very grateful if you just support me. Thanks, and I wuv ya'll~ xD**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: _BACK AGAIN..._

"Jack! Where are you going?" Toothiana called, just before the handsome young male would jump out and fly into the dark night.

"To the North mountain!" Jack replied, giving her his all famous mischievous grin.

Sandman's sand shifted up from his head into a curious question mark, then suddenly formed into an exclamation mark in realization and to a golden heart.

"Aye, mate! Ye going to see that beautiful Ice Queen again, I see!" Bunnymund exclaimed, smirking.

North, A.K.A. better know as 'Santa Claus', then looked up from the new toy he was tinkering at. "...Jack, you know it's best to just leave her alone." He said in his deep voice, and kind of Irish accent ringing back through your ears. "And besides, she doesn't even remember you."

"I know..." Jack answered, sighing. But then somehow gained new confidence and smiled back up at him. "...But you know me. Ol' Jack Frost, ain't giving up!" And with that, he then swooped down and in to the beckoning starry sky.

* * *

"S...She was here, I know she was." Jack whispered, as he gently landed down on the huge ice castle but which was now abandoned up in the snowy North mountain. Then he went over to one of the delicate glasses, putting a hand over it, and as he stared at his pale image and put his head on the cool feel. "...Elsa, where are you?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bright kingdom of Arendelle, everybody was busy preparing for a huge and very special occasion...

"And here's one for you, for you, and of course...YOU!" Olaf chirped, skipping around happily throwing flowers at everyone and as the small made-up cloud above his head just poured cold snow all over the little snowman, protecting him from melting at the sun's hot beams.

"Ah! And here's one for you, too, Queen Elsa!" He exclaimed, smiling, then handing a beautiful pure white rose to a certain silver-haired young woman. "Now I only need to go find that DONKEY, Sven...though I know he'll just eat 'em!" Olaf giggled, then skipped the other way.

Elsa elegantly put the flower over her nose, smelling it. "Ahh... _Roses_. Perfect for my sister's wedding, no?" She said to herself, smiling.

* * *

"I can see that you're nervous, Kristoff..." Elsa started, as she looked over next to the fidgety blonde.

Kristoff grinned back sheepishly at his soon to be sister-in-law. "Haha, yeah..." He said.

She smiled softly back to him. "Don't worry, everything will be alright." Elsa said assuredly.

And with that, the wedding ceremony has started and as Anna now slowly approached the aisle, amazing white wedding gown and all as she smiled dazzlingly at Kristoff and as he blushed deeply back at her in response.

Then Elsa stood confidently in the middle, facing the front, and as all the other guests did the same as Anna also finally stood next to Kristoff.

**...**

"...I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Elsa proclaimed after their vows, as the crowd cheered and as Kristoff eagerly pulled Anna over into a sweet kiss.

"Waah..! I feel so happy~!" Olaf cried, and hugging Sven tightly as the reindeer just gave him a weird look.

* * *

"Hahaha! Elsa, now it's _your_ turn to find a man!" Anna joked, nudging her older sister with her elbow.

Elsa chuckled a bit, and was just about to say something until Anna was called by her new husband Kristoff. "Oh, sorry but I gotta go!" Anna said, smiling, and as she ran over and hugged him tenderly.

Elsa sighed. She was really happy for her younger sister, all grown up and not a kid anymore...but will she still even have time for her when she's already starting a new beginning?

_'This is ridiculous, me thinking like this...'_ Elsa thought. _'I'll just go out into the balcony.'_

* * *

"Huh. That's strange..." Elsa mumbled, as she was now outside in the balcony away from the wedding's after party and as she saw an out-of-place book on the bench outside. She sat next to it, and picked it up. "The book's title...'Jack Frost'?"

She slowly opened the book, starting from the very beginning... It shows vivid pictures, and as Elsa looked more closely, it was as if she was being sunk into the scenery itself and that it was moving.

The first one shows a handsome young man, with dark brown locks and that he was the main character, Jackson Overland. It says that he was just any other average teenage trickster, always looking for some fun and mischief.

But then, there came a time when he had to make a hard sacrifice... When he was teaching his baby sister to skate on the frozen lake one day, the ice suddenly cracked and just to save her, he had to pull her away from the hole and so _he_ was the one who drowned in the icy depths of the water!

A feeling of heavy dread then crashed over Elsa, as she read this. But then suddenly, a strong gust of fresh wind flipped all the book's pages until it finally stopped on the very last page. Elsa squinted, as the images started moving almost magically again. There, it showed Jack being pushed back to land from the water... But he looks really different now. His used-to-be healthy tanned skin was now a ghostly pale white, his dark hair was a beautiful platinum silver, and his warm hazel eyes were now a clear blue-green.

Then it shows him standing in the ice, his cool features being illuminated in the dark as the mystical moon was behind him. Then he picks up a wooden staff on the ground. And just in the moment he touched it, some kind of power vibrated through it and whatever it touches turns into ice!

A cold gush of fast wind suddenly passed through Elsa, making her drop the book in surprise. But...was it her, or did she just see soft SNOW in the middle of _Summer_ when the wind passed by?

Then she sighed, and formed a small smile to herself. "Tch... Jack Frost, he _better_ be real."

And just as soon as she whispered that, when she looked up small bits of snow started to unbelievably form a vague form.

Elsa recoiled back in shock, as her back bumped the wall and as she stared at the newly formed figure smiling back handsomely at her.

She knew him. And not just from the book she just read, but somehow...from her past. A lost _memory_.

And so, the missing words of the stranger's name unfurled from her lips. A long forgotten name, finally appearing once again...

"_Jack Frost_." Elsa breathed.

* * *

**OMG, I just freakin' enjoyed that whole 20 minutes of my life writing this..! So, R&R if you want more~! ^.^ (Though I'll still just continue it anyway, because Jelsa is SOOOOO cute!)**


End file.
